Confessions
by Coneflower Adams
Summary: Felix and Calhoun run into each other at Tappers a week after the cybug incident. They both have something to confess.


**Confessions**

They parted on a high note. The arcade was safe from the threat of the invading cy-bugs. Sugar Rush was saved and all its citizens still had a home. There was no time for long goodbyes as Calhoun piloted the space pod into Game Central Station, dropping Ralph and Felix off in front of their game's outlet.

Felix had hoped to see the blonde bombshell sergeant again. Out of celebration, he had kissed her on the cheek and in his apologetic babblings, her glaring narrowed eyes had softened and a small smile crossed her face. It was the first time he'd seen her smile, and Felix didn't think she could be any more beautiful than she already was.

He was also thankful she had – he assumed – silently forgiven him for whatever made her kick him out the space pod earlier in their mission. He wondered what he'd done wrong, but there was no time to bring it up as they parted ways. Maybe he'd have a chance to ask later.

Later came a week after the cy-bug incident.

A long time had passed since he'd set foot into Tapper's. Felix greeted the various familiar faces, some he hadn't seen in months or even years. He hopped onto a stool with a sponge and smiled as Tapper made his way over.

"Fix-it Felix, Jr." his gravelly voice greeted, placing a napkin in front of the handyman. "You're a sight for sore eyes, stranger."

Pink flushed over Felix cheeks, a bit ashamed. He shrugged. "Hey Tapper! It's has been a long time, huh?"

"I heard about the incident with Ralph." Tapper mopped the bar around him, a constant habit of his. "Crazy stuff, but I'm glad to hear it all worked out. Ralph is a good guy."

Felix nodded absently, lost in the regret that had followed him around the whole week. "Yeah, he is." He ordered a root beer and Tapper shuffled off to make his rounds along the counters lining his establishment.

Tapper called out as he sent a bottle sliding down the bar. Felix looked up, sticking out his hand to catch the incoming beverage when another hand shot out in front of his, snatching the bottle up. Felix was about to give a good scolding to whoever decided to target his drink, but as he gazed up at the culprit, his eyes widened to find Sergeant Calhoun towering over him.

"Miss Calhoun!" he fumbled out, yanking his hat from his head out of respect.

"Evening, Fix-it," the sergeant replied casually. She gestured to the stool beside him. "Is this seat taken?"

"No, go right ahead." He replaced the hat atop his head. A whole week had passed since he'd laid eyes on the blonde bombshell. Seeing her in her black, metallic armor was one thing. Now she was dressed in an army green tank top with camouflage pants and black boots. Her hair was tousled the same with long strains of bangs hanging over one eye, a look Felix never knew could cause a mighty stir in him.

Calhoun slid onto the barstool, offering the bottle to him. "I believe this is yours."

"Thanks," Felix replied, sheepishly as he grabbed the bottle. "So, how are you?"

Calhoun shrugged a shoulder. "Fine. Still fighting cybugs. You?"

Felix chuckled softly. "Still fixing windows with a hammer."

"That still makes no sense to me."

"Me neither, but it's my job."

Tapper shuffled over to them, introducing himself to Calhoun and asking what she'd like to drink. It was no surprise that the sergeant ordered something far stronger than a root beer. The woman could probably drink most characters under the table.

"It's been a long time since I came here to Tappers. I realized this past week that I've been a bit of a hermit in my game for a while now," Felix admitted, his drink forgotten as he twisted the bottle with his fingertips. Calhoun watched him with hooded eyes, sipping her own drink. "I used to come here all the time with old friends that aren't around anymore. We'd sit on one side of the room while the bad guys sat on the other side. I'd see Ralph sometimes and he'd give me a little wave and I'd wave back and-" He paused, frowning down at the wooden countertop. "-that was it. That's how it's always been. 30 years that's how it was. I never thought anything of it. Never thought that Ralph might have been lonely or felt unappreciated. I let the Nicelanders treat him like he was some monster when he's one of the most gentlest souls around."

Felix gazed up at Calhoun, pink staining his cheeks at his sudden confession. They'd just met, really. Sure, they'd spent some time together while on the mission to find Ralph, but was it enough for Felix to pour his heart out to her? "Sorry, ma'am. I didn't mean to give you an earful."

"That's okay, short stake. You needed to get that out and where better than a bar to expel your troubles."

Felix's bottom lip poked out. "I guess so."

"Look, Fix-it-" Calhoun turned her whole body to face him, one elbow resting on the counter still holding her drink. "You did what you did because you didn't know any better. You know the term, 'ignorance is bliss' or some bull like that. You just needed your eyes opened."

"I wish it hadn't taken 30 years for that to happen."

"I'm won't let 30 years go by without apologizing to you."

Felix pulled a confused face. "Miss Calhoun?"

The blonde heaved a sigh as she turned back to the bar, fiddling with her bottle just as Felix had with his. "I booted you out of the space pod. Left you alone in a game you didn't know." Calhoun took a hard swig then slammed the bottle down. Her bare shoulders tensed and she looked as if she wanted to storm out. Her eyes, hooded and dark, bore into him. "I shouldn't have abandoned a fellow comrade while on a mission, Fix-it."

Her sharp gaze was more intimidating than apologetic, but Felix saw passed that. "It's okay, ma'am. You were mighty upset in the space pod. I'm sorry if I said anything to cause that."

Calhoun growled, taking another long swig. "You did," she stated matter-of-factly and Felix's features fell slightly. "But you didn't know. Someone had a sick sense of humor when they created my backstory."

Felix gave her a sympathetic look. "One of your soldiers filled me in on it. Was it when I said you were a-"

"Don't say it!" A strike of lightning flashed in her eyes. Her back rose up and down as her breathing grew more rapid. Calhoun shut her eyes tightly, gripping the bottle so hard it could have busted. "That was the nickname my late fiancée gave me. He called me that all the time. I know backstory never actually happened, but it feels as real as a memory. When you said that, I couldn't handle it."

Felix's heart sank into his stomach. He hated that he upset a lady, even if it was unintentional. And to think, _he'd_ been upset that she had rejected him. "I'm really sorry, Miss Calhoun. If I would have known-"

"Now you know, so drop it."

Felix shut his mouth and nodded.

Calhoun's shoulders relaxed a bit. "Y'know, Fix-it, you're a solid soldier. You went above and beyond my first impression of you."

"Why, thank you, ma'am." Felix's cheeks flushed at the unexpected compliment. Feeling bold after so many confessions shared, Felix added, "You are amazing, Miss Calhoun, and I'm not only speaking for your high definition anymore."

Calhoun snorted, but there was a spark in her eye. "I told you flattery don't charge these batteries, Fix-it," a ghost of a smile crossed her lips, "But a little flattery here and there doesn't hurt." She drained the last few sips of her drink and slapped the counter with both palms as she stood. "Time to jump back into the fray before those boneheads in my game get too comfortable while I'm gone."

She was about to toss a few coins on the bar, but Felix held out a hand. "Put that back, ma'am. I'll pay."

"Fix-it-"

"No, ma'am!" Felix swiped a hand through the air, cutting her off. "I insist."

Calhoun hmphed. "Okay." She turned to leave, but paused and glanced back at Felix. "When can I see you again, short stake?"

Felix's mouth nearly dropped to the ground at her question. Miss Calhoun wished to see him again? _Miss Calhoun wished to see him again! _He'd tried to hide the dopey grin he felt forming, but it was nearly impossible. "W-would you like to meet here again tomorrow evening?"

Calhoun nodded firmly. "Tomorrow." Then sauntered away.

Felix watched her go, mesmerized by the sway of her hips. Calhoun was just outside the door when he shook himself out of his stupor and hurried after her, an offer to walk her back to her game on his mind.


End file.
